The Many assassination attempts on Minoru Mineta
by Sonnie Celanna
Summary: We all know and almost all dislike the purple rat scourge of 1-A. More commonly known as Mineta. What is rarely talked about is the MANY failed assassination attempts on the rat. Short story written in two hours. 100-400 words per chapter. Silly story to pass time.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The first attempt. Tsuyu Asui.

The shorter than average boy with purple ball like hair known as Mineta cursed his luck as he flew through the Air. Earlier today he had thought his luck was amazing, during the villain attack he had finally gotten to touch a girls boobs!

Unfortunately, said girl had decided to take her revenge now they were safe. The girl lied to his face, telling him to come up to the roof of the school for some 'fun.' As a reward for helping her and Midoriya during the USJ.

The pervert had been so sure he was finally going to have sex for the first time in his life, the girls look of vicious excitement (well as much as her blank face could manage) should have been a warning but the boy was blinded by his libido.

The frog girls tongue had wrapped around the small boy as he he tried his best not pass out in excitement. Her tongue could do amazing things for him. However none of what went through his mind happened as he was suddenly lifted into the air by the tongue and thrown off the roof of the building.

The boy screamed as he soared through the air. He landed in the forest of the school scraping through the tree, his face being scraped over and over and the balls in his hair were tore off painfully.

The boy passed out in the forest. He wasn't seen for the next three days. When he returned the teachers for some reason refused to get Asui in trouble for her blatant assault. What the little git had no idea about, was that this was just the beginning.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The second attempt. Kyoka Jirou.

The shorter than average boy with purple ball like hair known as Mineta cursed his luck as he plastered yet another puncture in his skin while in the dark. Jirou had been satisfied with only blinding him when they had found out about the hole in the changing rooms.

She had jumped him as soon as he walked out the changing room and dragged him kicking and screaming into the empty girls changing room, throwing him onto a wall, his hair sticking him in place.

He didn't have time thank the sex gods for letting him see the inside of the girls changing room as two sharp pains seared into his ears, extremely loud beating sounding in his head. The goth-like girls amplified heartbeat quickly bringing on a horrible headache.

She didn't hold back, stabbing the boy everywhere above his waist with her jacks before leaving him with his bleeding wounds. He had to take a day off afterwards. Once again when he returned no one held anything against the girl despite his tale of violence. The glares from Jirou and Asui, his two would be murderers , he shut up.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Third Attempt. Tooru Hagakure.

The shorter than average boy with purple ball like hair known as Mineta cursed his luck as he slipped in and out of consciousness on the road in front of U.A.

He had been paired up with Hagakure in combat training earlier. They had to steal a USB device from a team of faux villains, played by Midoriya and Bakugou. The two had been so focused on bickering with each other that it had been simple for Hagakure to strip and slip in and out without being detected. When she returned to Mineta to celebrate the boy had took his rare opportunity of being in the presence of a naked girl to grab a handful of naked breasts, earning him a slap at the time and a serious angry scolding from Iida and All Might.

Unbeknownst to him, he had not yet seen all Hagakure had in mind for revenge. As he walked home, talking with Kaminari the blonde boy had jumped out the way, yelling to watch out.

The next moment a car which seemed to have a suspicious lack of a driver smashed into him, sending him flying into a nearby wall. As if that wasn't enough a few minutes later a boot that seemed to be hovering showed up, kicking him a few times before falling to the ground lifeless. He was dragged back to recovery girl by Kaminari but she refused to use her quirk, saying she wouldn't put her lips anywhere near the boy. The boy didn't even try to press charges, knowing none of the teachers would listen.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The fourth attempt. Mina Ashido.

The shorter than average boy with purple ball like hair known as Mineta cursed his luck as he coughed up yet more water. Ashido had been pissed about the boys attempt to spy on the girls as they bathed in the hot springs during summer camp.

The girl had been plotting, waiting and patient. It was finally time now they were back from the camp, she invited him to a day out. When the boy had showed up and it turned out to just be him and her he should have been suspicious but instead he was distracted, drooling as he stared at the pink-skinned girls thighs.

The day went along like a normal day out, eventually until the girl took him to the top of a dam. It had been opened to the public as a tourist attraction. When the boy had been enraptured by the view, the girl sprung the plan she had formulated into action.

The boy felt the floor starting to become uneven beneath him and when he looked down he saw Ashido had melted the ground all around him. He went to jump off but Ashido threw a stinging acid onto his arm, distracting the boy and he plunged into the water.

The boy only survived because a worker at the dam spotted his unconscious body floating about. The boy went to the police and they said they would investigate but the boy would later find out someone at U.A. convinced them to drop the investigation.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The fifth and final attempt. Izuku Midoriya, Ochaco Uraraka and Momo Yaoyorozu.

The shorter than average boy with purple ball like hair known as Mineta cursed his luck as he floated around the Inky void of space. He had angered the wrong trio of people.

He had asked Midoriya if he could have a go on Uraraka now the two were dating, because they were friends. That had earned him a 20% Detroit smash to the face, but later when he returned to class he could still see a burning anger in his eyes. Uraraka looked pretty peeved as well.

Later, he had been paired with the anti-gravity quirk wielder as well as Yaoyorozu. They were playing the role of villains making demands to the police, played by Kaminari and Sero while the heroes tried to sneak around (not that they knew that last part.)

Both Yaoyorozu and Uraraka had leaned out the window to make demands leaving the grape boy with a perfect view as Uraraka's skin-tight suit clung to the curves of her butt and see that Yaoyorozu barely had enough cloth in her lower region to make a blanket for a hamster, let alone cover her womanhood.

In his mesmerized state he grabbed both girls cheeks, causing both to yelp in surprise. He was immediately ejected from the exercise and later he could feel most of the class glaring at him. Midoriya especially had a death glare to be feared.

The purple-haired boy stepped out the U.A. main building as school finished, a moment of confusion passed as he heard a click and his foot sunk further Into the ground than he should of. He looked down to see a pressure pad. He heard Yaoyorozu's voice behind him and when turned around he saw giant hammer swing right at him before colliding full force.

The boy flew through the air, some teeth dislodging before he eventually hit the wall beside the U.A gate, as he fell down the wall he rolled into and down a ramp that had been setup, going through some stinging nettles before landing on a seesaw, only his legs were both off and it was exactly below him

A giant heavy safe dropped out the sky onto the other side of the seesaw, his side immediately smashing into his genitals and launching him through the air again as he cried in pain. He faceplanted into the school wall and peeled off, falling to the ground but before he collided to hands slapped into either side of his face.

It was Uraraka glaring at him. He recognized the feeling of weightlessness suddenly overtaking him as she let go. The small boy's widened as he saw a green blur signifying Midoriya rocketing towards him.

"Respect woman….." The boy started as he pulled his arm back, Mineta recognized the pressure of the forest haired boys full power. A fist connected with the small boys stomach pushing upwards. "SMAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSHHHHHH!"

As Mineta stared out to the wide expanse of space, he thought there was probably not much chance of getting out of this one. How he was still even alive, he didn't know.


End file.
